The Weight of Us
by voidmalarkey
Summary: In which a teenage witch falls in love with a teen werewolf. [Scott McCallxOC]


_**( CHAPTER ONE )**_

BEACON HILLS WELCOMES YOU

 **DAVINA KINGSLEY WASN'T** too thrilled when her mother had announced that they were moving, especially halfway across the country. It was a big change from the bustling city of Brooklyn, New York, to a small town in California called Beacon Hills. How does one adjust to such move? Davina only prayed that it would be easier than said.

The young brunette glanced out the window at the dark scenery passing them by, it happened to be pouring as they were driving into the small town to get to their new house, so she couldn't see much besides silhouettes and anything illuminated by the full moonlight and her mother's SUV headlights.

Adjusting the headphone in her right ear, she took a deep breath as she glanced over at her mom, before looking back out her window. The nerves within her were stirring up again, her stomach doing flip-flops, nervous about the new life that lies ahead.

Miranda glanced over at her daughter, staring at her for a moment before turning her head back to the road again. Leaning over slightly, Miranda grabbed her daughter's hand in her own, giving an encouraging squeeze. "This will be good for us," Miranda promised, giving a small smile to her daughter before looking back at the road again. "I showed your father how done I was with him, showing him that you're my main priority in life. We'll be just fine, sweetheart. You'll do well in school and make new friends. Heck! Before you know it, you'll be just as popular as before!"

Davina nods, squeezing her mom's hand back. She knew it was hard for her mom to leave her dad, but it had to be done. "I know, Mom." Her father, Blake Kingsley, a powerful CEO, had an affair with his secretary, lied about it to them, and then her mother had walked in on him with the secretary in _their_ bed. To say the least, Davina didn't hold a lot of respect for her father anymore. Especially for hurting her mom.

Looking back at her daughter, Miranda's smile widened. "I don't know what I would do without you, 'Vina," she says, her eyes showing how much she loved her daughter. Davina smiled, nodding.

"I know."

As she looked back at the road, Miranda screamed, startling Davina as she held back a scream as her mother swerved the wheel to avoid the person, the man, that had come out from the woods out of nowhere before slamming on the breaks, the SUV swerving to an abrupt stop. "What the hell?" Miranda breathed, her heart racing as one hand laid on top of it, glancing back behind them to see nowhere there.

Davina slowly breathed out the air she had been holding in, her hands shaking as she tried to calm herself, her anxiety not helping the situation. "Davina, breathe." Miranda cooed, forgetting the person and trying to coax her daughter from having a panic attack from the startling situation. "Shh... just breathe."

After a few short moments, Davina's breathing slowly returned to normal and the panic attack began to subside, the shaking in her hands still there. "I-I'll be okay," Davina said, swallowing harshly, nodding her head. "I'm okay."

The concerned mother nodded, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, 'Vina." She apologized once they had gotten back on the road, coming into Beacon Hills. "I really didn't see him."

Davina shook her head. "It's fine, Mom. I'm still alive, just a little shaken, but okay." Her mother nodded, turning down a road near the edge of Beacon Hills, driving for a few minutes before turning down another road, showing a few fancy houses before finding their house at the end of the road.

Pulling into the driveway of the large house, a moving truck sitting there as the men had finished unloading the last few boxes, giving a kind wave to the pearl white Cadillac Escalade coming into the driveway and parking.

"Here we are," Miranda smiled, loving the large house that she had found, also a plus to her divorce she had gotten from her cheating husband... a pretty amount of funds, besides the funds she took in as a head surgeon, left them set for life. Leaning over, Miranda pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, before climbing out her Escalade and shutting the door as she began to talk with a mover.

Sitting in the car for a moment, Davina slowly steps out of her mother's vehicle, her eyes glancing around her surroundings as she shut the door of the SUV, spurring her hands into the pockets of her jacket, basking in the warmth of it. She let out another sigh as her eyes landed back on the moving truck, the men unloading a heavy black leather couch.

Looking at the house again, Davina pursed her lips. It was a large house, almost mansion-like, white siding and large windows with a porch and brick stairs. There was four windows in the front, lower half and three on top. A large window on top happened to be her bedroom window, the walls were white from what she could see... _that would have to be changed_ , she thought. _Purple maybe?_

Walking into the house, Davina made her way upstairs, avoiding the havoc of the movers as they finished up. They must've been there all day, she thought. Stepping into her bedroom, the white walls were complimented by tan carpeting. Her large canopy bed sat against the very far right wall, a white headboard and footboard with white curtains at all four edges and a small chandelier on the ceiling above her bed. Her white dresser sat across from it on the right far wall, her two white end tables next to her bed. Boxes were scattered around her room, all labeled something.

Opening her closet doors that were on the left of her, she opened to reveal a good sized closet, the other side of the room having another door that led to her bathroom. The bathroom had white tile floors and light yellow walls. Everything else was pretty normal, Davina noted, taking her jacket off and tossing it on her desk as she opened a box labeled "SHEETS" in her mother's cursive handwriting.

Putting her purple and silver sheet sets on her bed, she pulled on the pillowcase covers and set everything how she liked to on her bed, before sitting on her bed, letting her mind wander to where she was living.

She lived in a small town in California called Beacon Hills. She was going to be attending Beacon Hills High School, she was going to make new friends and continue on her with her life. She was going to probably join a club or sport or something, probably cause trouble while she was at it.

Davina Kingsley was going to try and be as normal as possible, praying that she could make some true friends and not just fake friends because she was from New York and wore name-brand clothing and had her own car. "Davina!" Her mother called, shouting up the stairs as her voice drifted up. "Please unpack your room and get ready for tomorrow!"

Davina frowned. "Why?" She called back, confused.

"First day of school!" Miranda replies with a shout. "I want you to be ready!" She finishes before stepping away and continuing to unpack as much as she could before work at the end of the week.

Davina pursed her lips, a sigh escaping her lips as she looked around her bedroom. There was a lot to be unpacked and a lot to be adjusted to how she liked it, but it would do for the night. The bigger challenge would be getting ready for tomorrow. A smile slowly graced her lips, Davina Kingsley was ready to start her new life in Beacon Hills, California, not knowing the secrets that lied in the night.

 **an ant-sized note:**

 _did you enjoy it?_

 _please vote and review._

 _!CAST!_

Danielle Campbell as Davina Kingsley

Chyler Leah as Miranda Evans (Kingsley)


End file.
